BlackHawk Saga Waterfall Tears Like Paper of Black
by mblackhawk
Summary: The BlackHawk Saga continues, as Mike takes on a mission from the Hunter's Guild to find a missing sister, and several missing hunters. Originally posted as 4 chapters on PSO World, condensed down to 2 for posting here.
1. Chapter 1

_**Waterfall Tears Like Paper of Black**_

by  
M_BlackHawk  


_**Chapter 1:  
Helping one in need. **_

"How is she doing," Mike BlackHawk asks his wife, Lara.  
"Jessie will be just fine," Lara answers, "She just needs some rest. When I'm not with her, Maya will be."  
"Thank goodness. And how have you been holding up?"  
"As well as can be expected. That little adventure in the forest kind of wore me out. I'll be ok, though."  
"OK," the HUmar father says, "I'm going to go see if there are any jobs to be had today. With all that's happening with Jessica, I feel I've got to do something."

Lara nods as her husband walks out of their daughter's room. The past few days have been especially tough on Mike, his hopes of introducing his wife and child to his family crushed by the explosion that rocked the colony that Pioneer 1 had set up. Their new friends, the Angelus brothers, having problems of their own, tried to stay in touch, but that was just as impossible at times.

Mike walks from his home to the transporter to the central ship, where the hunter's guild office is located. He is greeted by Miranda, but notices a small, green-haired girl talking to several hunters, not having much luck striking up a conversation. the HUmar approaches the guild clerk, Miranda. "So," he says, "What's new on the job board?"

"Nothing of note, Mike," Miranda replies, "Just a few odd jobs that really aren't paying all that well. The quality of jobs just isn't up to par these days."

"No joke. Last week, some girl from the administrative office staff asked me to go get her a cake. Quite a battle just for someone to get a sugar rush," Mike noted, making Miranda laugh, "So, what's the deal with her?" Mike points to the green haired HUnewearl still trying to get hunters to listen to her.

"That's Kroe Waynes," Miranda explains, "Her sister, Anna, has disappeared. As a matter of fact, several hunters have gone missing after taking on quests into the caves. You returned from there unscathed after that quest for the cake. What's down there, Mike?"

"A bunch of mutant monsters," the HUmar answers, "I wonder what down there is making all those hunters disappear. Thanks, Miri. I'll go see what's up with Kroe now."

"Good Hunting, Mike," Miranda tells Mike, "You'll probably need it."

"Ms. Waynes," Mike says, walking up to the small HUnewearl, "I hear you have a problem."

"Do I ever," Kroe answers, "My sister, Anna, disappeared two days ago. I don't know where she got to, but she has to be found. I think this may have a connection to a string of disappeared hunters in the caves."

"I'll tell you what," Mike answers, "Let's take a walk and we'll talk more, ok? I'm interested, but I want to get a partner for this. Someone I know."

"Ok. Where to?"

"My home. You can wait there for us to get back. I'm sure Lara would love the company while we're gone, and the help with our daughter."

The two hunters walk back to Mike's home, where Kroe explains the happenings to Lara and Maya.

"Thing is," Mike finishes, "I'd like to have Maya come with me on this one. Her ability to spot traps could come in handy. In the times I've been in the caves that place has had mines strewn all over the place."

"Makes sense," Lara answers, "Kroe, would you mind staying here for a while, till Mike and Maya get back? Jessica's been sick a lot lately, and I could use some help."

"Of course, Lara," Kroe answers, "I'd be glad to."

Mike and Maya had teleported down to the entrance into the caves. Both checked their weapons. Maya had decided on a sniper rifle, while Mike carried his katana, with a handgun for a sidearm. When the two hunters had reached the first door, they heard voices coming from the next chamber. Mike peered around the door and saw 2 people talking. He saw a girl who bore a resemblance to Kroe talking to a strange RAmar. The RAmar points Mike and Maya out, and the diminuative HUnewearl charges right at the HUmar swordsman. Mike blocks the dagger strike by drawing his katana from its sheath. __

"I don't want to hurt her," Mike thinks, "This must be Anna Waynes. If I hit her, it better be with the spine of my sword. I can't use the sharp edge without killing her." With that he turns the sword where the blunt side would be the side that hits. She charges again, this time, faster than before. Mike goes airborne, evading the attack and diving at Anna. His katana's spine hits her on the shoulder, knocking her down. She gets up, looking injured. She is carried off by a mysterious ranger who was hiding in the shadows the whole time. __

Elsewhere, a firefight had started between Maya and the strange ranger. Maya noted that this RAmar's hands were somewhat shaky, as if he hadn't been in a real firefight before. His shots missed the RAcaseal by a mile. __

"This guy can't be for real," Maya thinks to herself as she shoulders her rifle. She fires a shot that knock the ranger's own rifle out of hand, and then fires once more, clipping him off at the knee. The unknown ranger falls to the ground, as Mike walks over, having finished his own battle. __

"Ok," the HUmar asks, "What's going on here?" __

"We had heard rumors," the ranger answers, "of someone being commissioned to find the hunters that had gone missing. We didn't want anyone getting this payday but us." __

"Good try, pal," Maya says, putting her rifle barrel to his head, "Now, tell us the truth, and you'll get a telepipe back to the medical center on Pioneer 2." __

"If I tell you, I'll be killed anyway. The Black Hound will find me, no matter where I go." That said, the strange ranger pulls the handgun from Mike's holster, puts it under his chin, and pulls the trigger. Mike looks right at Maya, who just shakes her head. __

The pair of hunters proceed through the caves. Just as Mike had predicted, the place had mines strewn all over the place. Maya makes quick work of them, while Mike's katana makes mincemeat of the mutated monsters inside the caves. Oddly enough, there's no other human opponents awaiting them at the transporter to the next level of the caves. The two take the teleporter and reappear in a cooler climate. __

"Maya," Mike tells his RAcaseal best friend, "If we find Anna again, don't fire. I'll deal with her. We've got to bring her back home. Kroe's waiting for her." __

"Ok, Mike," the ranger answers, "Just don't kill her with that sword either." _  
_"Oh, I've got a way to beat her without killing her." __

The two finally reach a room that has come to be known as the "waterfall room", where they are met by Anna Waynes again. She draws her daggers once more, charging at Mike. Maya stands back, while the HUmar goes airborne, leaping over Anna, and drawing his katana. He uses the blade to parry Anna's dagger strikes, while doing his best not to kill her. Anna tries a lunging attack at the HUmar swordmaster, but he evades, rotating around. Mike uses that rotation for extra force, knocking Anna out again with a slice in the back. When she falls unconscious, Mike picks up the small girl. Maya drops a telepipe back to their home, where Mike carries her to the guest room. __

A few hours pass, as Mike is looking in the hunter registry for the strange ranger that killed himself. Kroe walks up behind him. "How's Anna?" he asks. _  
_"She'll be fine," Kroe answers, "What are you doing?" _  
_"Anna was with a ranger in the caves," Mike explains, "He killed himself after telling us that if he talked, the Black Hound would kill him. Does that name ring a bell?" _  
_"No," Kroe replies, "The only person we've had recent contact with besides you and Lara was a man that goes only by a nickname. Everyone calls him 'Black Paper'." __

"Black Paper, the arms dealer?" Lara asks, walking downstairs, "I've heard of him from Seifer. He's apparently really bad news." _  
_"You heard about him from Seifer?" Mike inquires, "So they called recently?" _  
_"While you and Maya were out," Lara answers, "He and Diego haven't heard from some friends of theirs in a while and were getting worried." _  
_"Hmm," Mike thinks, "Maybe this 'Black Paper' knows more than we think about these missing hunters. And what of this 'Black Hound'? Kroe, I think it best we take this information and forumulate a plan to find the other hunters. Lara, call Angelus Manor and have Seifer and Diego come over. When Anna regains consciousness, we'll come up with some way of bringing down this guy." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mike had set the computers to keep searching for the identity of the strange ranger who had killed himself in the caves just a few hours earlier. With that done, he decided to go upstairs, where his wife, Lara, along with Maya, and Kroe had just been joined by Diego and Seifer Angelus.

"I really hate to call you like this," Mike tells the two brothers, "Especially knowing what's going on with Davion, but I need some help on this mission, and Lara can't leave Jessica."

"That's why we're here," Seifer reminds his friend, "We are friends, aren't we? What's up?"

"I may have a clue as to the location of your missing friends," Mike begins, then goes on explaining about Black Paper, and the missing hunters. Deigo looks over to Seifer, and then the youngest Angelus brother nods.

"Janus did mention having trouble with the Black Paper organization when we first met," Seifer informs the BlackHawks, "I guess they finally got to him and Hal."

"Apparently," Mike thinks out loud, "and Kroe mentioned several things to me about Anna's being involved with this group, too. Apparently the two are twins,and this guy in their group showed some interest in them. I'm thinking we can use this information to our advantage."

"I know where you're leading this conversation," Kroe replies, "I'll claim to be Anna, and follow Black Paper's men into the caves, and you three will follow us, right?"

"Right," Diego answers, "We'll help you as much as we can. I'm sure we can take them down."

"Then let's get going," Mike tells them, "Kroe, you did get the coordinates of the meeting, right?"

"Of course, 1st room of the caves," Kroe explains, "They'll have a man there to keep the monsters at bay. He must be tough to do that."

"It can be done," Seifer responds, "I've been down there once, and they're not as tough as one would think." That said, the group sets off to accomplish their mission, the downfall of one Black Paper.

It had been two hours, since she had been standing there with Black Paper's men, and Kroe was starting to get a little shaky. She had been able to pass for her sister, to the point of them actually believing her, and now, she was standing there, guarding the man she was trying to bring to justice.

"Looks like Kroe's doing her job well," Seifer thinks out loud, watching from behind a corner, "Wait..they're on the move. Mike?"

"Let's follow them," Mike explains, "When Kroe sees an opening, she'll take down the leader, and we'll deal with his bodyguards." The team of hunters watch the group of criminals head through the door at the far end of the room, leaving behind a solitary sentry, carrying a partisan.

"Leave this guy to me," Seifer smirks, as he lunges at the mercenary. The strange man swipes his partisan at the youngest Angelus, but the HUmar is too fast. He goes airborne, flipping over the rotund merc. Seifer turns around and attacks in a flurry with his twinsaber. In mere moments, the mercenary warrior lay slain at the hand of Seifer. "See?"the young man asks, "Easy. These guys are supposed to be the organization's best, but man are they weak."

"Don't get cocky yet," Mike warns his friend, "We still have a ways to go. I'm tracking Kroe, and they've made it down to the waterfall room in the second level."

"Then their man has cleared us a path then," Diego thinks, "How...thoughtful of them."

Following the path of monster bodies, Mike, Diego and Seifer made their way through the caves, to the waterfall room. They stood at the edges of the door, listening, somewhat, to the muffled conversation, and checking on Kroe, who was still standing there, pretending to be her sister. A few minutes later, the group had walked through, leaving another sentry behind. This time, Diego decided it was his turn for some action. "I'll deal with this guy," the RAmar says, giving his brother and his friend a confident grin, "This guy will be a piece of cake." He pulled his raygun from its holster and walked on in.

This HUmar was carrying a saber, but had a handgun sidearm with him, too. He saw Diego walk up, and decided it best to try his hand with the gun, instead of his saber. He pulls the gun from its holster, aiming at Diego. His shots bounce harmlessly off the young man's arm guard. Diego aims his Raygun at the strange man, and fires one shot, hitting his opponent between the eyes. The hunter falls, and Diego turns around, watching Mike and Seifer enter the room. All three give a nod and follow Mike's lead, as he tracks Kroe even further into the caves, down to the third level.

She had followed the organization down to a room close to the end of the massive cave. She watched as the men talked and talked, not listening to their words, but planning her next move. She watched as the other group turned their backs to Black Paper and his people. That was her cue. With one fluid motion, Kroe activated the daggers that Lara had loaned her, slicing into the flesh of Black Paper and his men. She then bounds off the wall, slicing at the others, leaving them unconscious.

The three young men had followed Kroe's signal up until they heard a commotion coming from the next room. Not knowing what to find, they rushed in, weapons at the ready. They were surprised to see Black Paper and his men, as well as his business associates down on the ground, lying at the feet of Kroe Waynes.

"Good work, Kroe," Mike tells the young HUnewearl, "Now, let's bind them and get them to the authorities. Kroe, can you take them? I want to explore further. Maybe the hunters are in this cave, but not in this room."

"Good idea, Mike," Seifer answers, "Diego, go with her. I'll go with Mike and explore further."

That said, Diego and Kroe take a telepipe up to Pioneer 2. Mike looks to Seifer, who nods back to his friend. Nothing else to say, they walk into the next room, where numerous hunters sit, bound by photon binders, and blindfolded. In the center of the room stands a huge HUcast carrying a dark looking scythe.

"I've been waiting for the men who were able to fight my best sentries and win," says the HUcast, "I am Kireek, the Black Hound, strongest of Black Paper's soldiers."

"Not for long," Mike answers, "Seifer, stay out of this. He's mine." Siefer nods and stands back as Mike draws his Katana from its sheath. "You enjoy causing others pain," Mike says, "Now it's time you feel the fury of the soaring dragon."

Kireek rushes at the blonde haired HUmar, but Mike goes airborne, diving at his android opponent. He delivers an arcing blow which is blocked by the shaft of Kireek's partisan. Kireek tries a swipe of the large blade, but Mike is too fast, evading the unbalanced attack and using the rotation of his evasion for extra force, slicing into Kireek's metal hull. The HUcast buckles as he tries an overhand slash. Mike counters this by attacking with a rising uppercut slash of his own, cutting the head off the scythe. Kireek discards the weapon, jumping backwards to put some distance between himself and Mike. Mike holds his katana parallel to his body, as Kireek shows a pair of Sinow blades molded into his arms. Both opponents rush at each other, but Mike's strike is much too fast, hitting 9 different spots on Kireek's body at almost the exact same time. The HUcast, falls, but drops a telepipe in mid-fall. Kireek disappears from sight, as Mike goes to check on the hunters.

Seifer had already found and untied Janus and Hal, while Mike was fighting Kireek. The friends stood there talking as Mike untied one RAmar, a man with black hair, and a moustache.

"Funny running into you here, Jim," Mike says as the other three walk up, "What does intelligence have to do with Black Paper?"

"I was investigating them," the RAmar explains, "My partner must have gotten word that I was taken captive."

"Partner?" Seifer thinks, "That other ranger who killed himself earlier?"

"Possibly. I heard the android talking to Black Paper about it," the ranger answers, "He knew as much as I do about military black ops. Black Paper wanted that information and couldn't get it out of me. I guess they wanted to blackmail it out of Blaine."

"Blaine?" Janus thinks, "You don't mean Blaine McAllister, do you? He was my neighbor."

"Yeah. He was my partner in intelligence. I'm Captain James Morgan, Pioneer 2 military intel. They were going to kill his wife and son, then sell his daughter into slavery, if Blaine didn't do what they said. I never knew they'd bring him into their organization, too."

"Let's get the others back home," Mike thinks, "Jim, we'll talk later, ok?"

"Ok, Mike," Morgan answers, "I'll gladly answer what you ask."

All that said, The hunters were then returned to their homes, and one case solved by Pioneer 2's hunters.

**Epilogue:**

Questions Raised**  
**  
It had been a few days since the battles in the caves against the agents of Black Paper. Mike and Lara were since relieved to find that Jessica had made a full recovery from her illness. They were also surprised to know that Kroe and Anna Waynes decided to move into a home not far from theirs, on the residential ship, Mota. They also still kept in touch with the Angelus brothers, due to the closeness of the friendship between the two families.

It's on this day, that Mike and Lara had gotten together with James Morgan, walking toward Angelus Manor. The knock on the door, met by the butler, Willem. "Master and Mistress BlackHawk, welcome," the older gentleman says, "Won't miss Amelia be joining us today?"

"Amelia's busy with her studies today," Mike answers, "We just need to speak to Seifer and Diego about a previous quest. That's all."

"They're in the library," Willem replies, "This way." The butler lead the trio to the library, where they're met by Seifer and Deigo, as well as Necron and Striker, and Janus and Hal. Cajun, however, was reading somewhere in the tech section.

"Mike, Lara," Diego says as the group approaches, "Fancy seeing you two. And who's this guy?"

"That's James Morgan of Military Intel," Seifer answers, "His partner was that ranger that killed himself before we all went into the caves."

"Oh, you told me. Blaine McAllister, right?"

"Yeah," Janus said, "His widow, Daniella, isn't taking the news all too well. She's got a newborn son, Alexander, to take care of now, alone. And Cherie, their daughter, is in her first year of high school."

"I really feel sorry for them," Hal thinks out loud, "To think that Black Paper was going to kill little Alexander, and Daniella, then sell Cherie. That's awful."

"I'm just glad it's over with," Mike says, "I'm more worried about that 'Black Hound' though. His technique was sloppy, but his strength was incredible. He can only get better."

"That's the least of our worries," Morgan adds in, "I heard reliable information that the government is restarting some really secret project, and is looking for Dr. Osto Hyle. They've also got Professor Mome involved in this project, so we'd better be careful."

"What project," Necron asks, "Anything we'd be able to get info on?"

"I doubt it," Morgan answers, "It's all hush hush, and very secretive. I doubt there's any real documentation on it, except for Tyrell's private journals, and those of Col. Damian Marks. He's very high up in the military's research division."

"Am I the only one that thinks our work has really just begun?" Seifer asks, "If Marks and his cronies are starting up some really hush hush project, have got Mome, a well respected geneticist and researcher, on their side, AND Kireek is still on the loose, This isn't good news."

"I'll keep snooping around," Morgan tells them, "I'll find out all I can about this project, and about Black Paper's involvement. I've heard rumors that there is a connection between the arms dealer and the Principal. So many, as a matter of fact, that it warrants investigation. We've had a plant in his organization since we left Coral. She's feeding us intelligence through a secure channel. We'll get what we need somehow."

"He doesn't suspect your plant?" Necron asks

"That's the beauty of it," Morgan explains, "She doesn't know she's a plant, and the channel is completely untraceable. They think it's just routine maintenance on her computer that's being done. We call this effort 'songbird'."

"Keep us posted, Morgan," Lara tells the ranger, "I'm still worried about whatever this project is, and how it could effect us."


End file.
